villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains
Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains is a spinoff tournamatent created by Toonmaster7 and EpicKirby. The War begins when Heinz Doofenshmirtz shows his OtherDimmension-inator to Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, and Pete. Once they used the device without Doofenshmirtz, they trigger a war between the Animated Dimmension and the Video Game Dimmension. 'Current Rounds:' Round 1: #Hades vs Zeus #Jafar vs Gruntilda #Maleficent vs Mz Ruby #Pete vs King Dedede #Vilgax's Giant Robot vs Eggman's Death Egg-Bot #Doctor Wily vs Norton Nimnul Round 2: #LeChuck vs Captain Hook #Oogie Boogie vs Meta Knight #Doctor Neo Cortex/The Wasteland Machine vs The Winged Beast #Proto Man vs Norm #Tai Lung vs Panda King #Hex vs Garland Round 3: #Vile and Spark Mandrill vs Technus #The Queen of Hearts vs The Red Queen #Lock, Shock, and Barrel vs Doctor Eggman #Hades and The Ice Titan/The Ice Colossus vs Bowser #AUTO vs Razorbeard #Jafar's Clone vs Master Xehanort Round 4: #Jafar VS Singe #Gallaxhar VS General Skun-Ka'pe #Pete VS Wario #Cortex vs. Ghostfreak (Guest Starring: Yenaldooshi) #Maleficent VS Braig #Megatron VS Wily's Robot Masters Round 5: #Rasputin VS Bugzzy #Vector vs King K. Rool #Gothel VS Seymour #Sir Raleigh and Muggshot vs Tai Lung and Syndrome #Technus VS Sigma #Ganondorf's Halberd vs Dark Ace and the Talons Round 6: #Mother Gothel VS Gruntilda #Ancient Minister VS Megatron #LeChuck VS Hook #Vanitas VS Lock, Shock, and Barrel #Lady Tremaine VS King Dedede #Muntz VS Count Razoff #Hades VS Athena Round 7: #Battle in the Skies #Forces of Dedede VS Forces of Queen Grimhilde #Battle in Subspace Round 8: #Gaston VS Sigma #Dr. Facilier VS LeChuck (Guest Starring: Pirates Ghosts) #Metal Sonic VS The Winged Beast #Dr. Pretorious VS NME Robot #Necron 99 VS Protoman #"M. Bison" VS Shego #Morrigan VS Mozenrath #Shan-Yu VS Sephiroth Round 9: #Stormella vs. Ice Dragon #Forces of Cyclonia vs. Clockwerk #Scar vs. Dr. Fetus #Narissa vs. Demitri Maximoff #Hades vs. Mephiles #GLaDOS vs. Bowler Hat Guy #Abis Mal vs. Team Rocket #Syndrome, Cyclonis and Dark Ace vs. Eggman, Cortex, and Bowser Round 10: #Malachite vs. Scorpion #Toon Patrol vs. Sweet Tooth #Sark vs. Sephiroth #Judge Doom vs. Kazuya #Albert Wesker vs. Barbossa and Count Ruegen #Queen Narissa and Holli Would vs. Bowser Round 11: #Megatron vs. M. Bison #Amin Damoola vs. Valentine #Arburtus vs. King Dedede #Zurg vs. Borf #Ursula vs. LeChuck (Guest Starring: Pirates Zombies, Captain Jack Higgins, Stag Pirates and Demitri Maximoff) #Pain and Panic vs. Scorpion #The Fearsome Five vs. Fritz #Eris vs. Medusa #Forcers of Cyclonia vs. Forces of Garland Round 11 (Pixel Universe Version): #Jafar VS Bowser #Ursula VS King Dedede #The Nightmare King VS Dr. Willy #Epilogue (Featuring Jafar) #Epilogue (Featuring Ursula and Nightmare) #Epilogue (Featuring King Dedede and Bowser) #Epilogue (Featuring Dr. Willy and Dr. Robotnik) #Epilogue (Featuring Ganon) Round 12: #Fritz vs. Bushroot #Huntsman vs. Lord Raptor #Carver vs. Alister Azimuth #The Battle in the Grid #The Great Race #Megavolt vs. Moose #Stormella vs. Metal Knight #Frollo and Gaston vs. Double #The Forces of Grimhilde vs. The Forces of Dedede Round 13: #Prologue: #Megabyte VS The Unknown (Young Xehanort) #Blackwolf VS Bowser (guest starring Heavy Anaconda and Hista) #Dr. Eggman VS The Fabrication Machine # Megatron and AUTO VS GLaDOS #Intermission- # Prologue # The Huntsman VS Demitri # Gantu VS Wolf # Interlude # The Battle for Pandora's Box- # Fearsome Five VS Dr. Nero Neosis' Forces # Epilogue Events of the War Part One Dr. Doofenshmirtz, hoping to gain some respect from other villains, visited The Forbidden Mountains where Hades, Jafar, Pete, and Maleficent were currently residing to show off his new invention: A dimensional portal. Impressed by the prospect of dimensional travel, but not by Doofenshmirtz himself, Maleficent sweet talked the doctor to give her the invention, he complied and the four villains all left and activated the machine, sending them into the video game realm. Hades, quickly branching off from the others to explore the dimension, ended up in a place similar to Greece. Zeus in the form of a bird saw Hades, and made a statue known as the Colossus of Rhodes come to life to attack him. Seeing him as an easy threat, Hades blasted the Colossus with his powers. However they did nothing more than injure the metal giant. A furious Hades then blasted the Colossus with all of his power, obliterating it. After the Colossus's destruction, Zeus took his real form to face Hades. With a swing of the Blade of Olympus, he sent him flying to an unknown location. Gruntilda looked into her magic pot to see if anyone could stop her plans, and when the pot revealed Jafar, Gruntilda was furious and headed out to stop the sorcerer. As Maleficent departed, Jafar blasted Gruntilda off her broom. The witch then conjured a magic sphere to allow her to float in mid air. However, Jafar destroyed the sphere, sending Gruntilda plummeting to the ground. Then, for good measure, Jafar dropped a boulder on top of Gruntilda. After leaving Jafar and Gruntilda, Maleficent appeared outside a castle, but she failed to notice the swamp outside where Mz. Ruby lived, and attacked her for trespassing. As the voodoo alligator fired off voodoo spells, Maleficent warped around the battlefield to dodge them. Maleficent then conjured up a powerful spell which struck Mz. Ruby down. Dr. Wily, just having got done stealing a group of robots from Dr. Light, came across a portal. The mad doctor entered and found himself in another dimension. While wandering around, Pete saw a mysterious creature steal the heart of a man. But when more of the creatures were spawned, they didn't have any interest in attacking Pete, but seemed more interested in serving him. He also looked ahead and found a castle sitting on a mountain. Pete, trying to take over the castle for Maleficent, was confronted by the owner of the castle himself, King Dedede. Surprised to see him OUTSIDE the castle, Pete challenged the king to a duel. While Pete's Heartless and Dedede's minions battled, Pete squared off with the king. Before Dedede could bring his hammer to bear, Pete punched him in the face, knocking the king out. Back in the animated universe, Vilgax had been studying Doofenshmirtz's dimensional machine from space, and he had a minion send one of his robots to the other dimension to cause havoc where it encountered Dr. Eggman who sent his Death Egg robot to fight it. Vilgax's robot critically damaged the Death Egg robot but it managed to destroy Vilgax's robot with a single blow before it succumbed to the damage. Interested in starting an alliance in this new dimension, Wily visited Norton Nimnul. He was interested after Norton showed off some of his weapons, but he ultimately rejected Wily. Later that night Wily stole some of Norton's plans from his lab only to be caught by Nimnul. Wily fled as Nimnul pursued him, laser in hand. Norton searched the city for Wily in his flying school bus only for the mad scientist to confront Nimnul with his Robot Masters. As Norton tried to flee one of the Robot Masters destroyed the bus, only for Norton to get out in a parachute. However, another of the Robot Masters cut Norton's parachute, sending him plummeting into the sewers. Under orders from Eggman, his two robots started cleaning up the mess from the battle, only to find an interesting chunk of Vilgax's Robot. Entering the castle, Maleficent found a magical orb, which she used to summon two villains into the dimension to aid her: Oogie Boogie and Tai Lung. Pete caught up with Jafar and Maleficent (who had left the castle with her new allies) and showed off the Heartless to them. While they were both impressed, Maleficent ordered Pete to find out what happened to Hades. Dr. Wily, using Norton's plans, began to build a replica of a robot back in the Video Game dimension, Protoman. Along with some other machinery. Pete ended up finding Hades in this dimension's version of the Underworld, where it seemed that he learned that the River Styx in the Video Game dimension somehow connected to the one back in the Animated dimension. Meanwhile, the god Chaos heard of the battles, and prepared for the upcoming war. Part Two LeChuck was sailing the seas while gathering monkeys for a spell, when suddenly he found himself sucked into a strange portal. When he came to, he was outside Captain Hook's ship, and he got in a fight with the pirate. Hook fired his cannons before LeChuck could do anything, destroying LeChuck's magic orb, vaporizing him and sinking his ship. From the Halberd, Meta-Knight had been watching Maleficent's forces grow and he decided to try to take out of her new members: Oogie Boogie. Before Meta Knight could close the distance and engage with his blade, Oogie devoured an artificial heart, summoning Heartless to aid him. While the Halberd fired on Oogie's castle, Meta Knight used the opening to slice an opening in Oogie's burlap sack, setting loose all of the bugs and leaving him an empty sack on the floor. Trying to make her forces even bigger, Maleficent summoned the Fabrication Machine, which quickly made a Winged Beast. Meanwhile, Uka Uka was warning Cortex about the war starting. The doctor found a machine from the Wasteland and quickly reprogrammed it, just as the Winged Beast arrives. Cortex sent the Wasteland Machine after the Winged Beast. It proceeded to cut into the Beast's wings with its drill and chainsaw arms. The Beast retaliated with a tail mounted harpoon, destroying the Beast before sending Cortex down a trap door. With no one to stop him, Dr. Wily and his robots started to cause havoc in the city. While Doofenshmirtz was still moping over Maleficent's trickery, his best creation; Norm walked in and told him of the situation, Doofenshmirtz seeing this as a time to prove himself, had Norm go on the battlefield. When he arrived Protoman decided to take him on. Protoman knocked Norm down with a blast from his arm cannon, knocking a bull head onto him. As Norm tried to recover, Protoman hit him with a charged shot, destroying him. Pete informed Maleficent of an intruder in her castle, and she saw it as a fine time to test Tai Lung's strength. The intruder turned out to be the Panda King, who wanted to avenge Mz. Ruby. After Tai Lung taunted him, the Panda King sent the snow leopard flying back with a burst of fire. Tai Lung responded by lighting his paws on fire from a nearby torch and quickly closed the distance. Dodging around the Panda King's attacks, Tai Lung beat him into submission. Vilgax met with Hex and told him of the situation in the other dimension. Hex was interested and used a spell to go to the other dimension. He arrived in the Temple of Chaos, where Garland was lounging. After hearing of the villains somehow entering the world from Chaos, Garland was suspicious and attacks the newcomer. Hex fired spells at Garland but he tanked and dodged the attacks. He then responded with magical attacks of his own, injuring Hex. But, as the wizard collapsed, a mysterious ghostly being fled from Hex's body. Meta-Knight flew over to King Dedede's castle and started to inform his ally of the situation, but unbeknownst to them, a pair of robots set off a bomb that sucked the two of them into a portal. Dedede woke up in the animated dimension where he saw a snail in his castle. While he questioned it at first, he let it go because "Hey, free minions." From a secret base, Ganondorf watched both the footage of LeChuck, King Dedede, and Meta-Knight getting sucked into the mysterious portal. Dr. Wily and Protoman broke into Doofenshmirtz's lab where they found the doctor. Dr. Wily being impressed by Doofenshmirtz's robot offered an alliance with the doctor, which he accepted. Realizing that there won't be an easy way for her to return, Maleficent used a spell to send an image of herself to an old ally; Black Wolf. She told him to guard her castle and the Forbidden Mountains, which he accepted in haste. Meanwhile, Garland gathered the rest of the Warriors of Chaos together and informed them of the war. Part Three Under the orders of Sigma, Vile and Spark Mandrill both entered the animated universe, but they ended up in the home of Technus, who didn't take kindly to intruders. Spark Mandrill fired an electric blast at Technus who just flew out of the way. Vile fired a rocket launcher at the ghost but Technus blocked it with a ghost shield. Technus then fired electricity from an electric staff, knocking Mandrill back into Vile. He then blasted them both apart apart. The Queen of Hearts and her cards chased Alice, when suddenly a portal to the video game dimension opened up. They were all teleported to a twisted and dark version of Wonderland. They had the misfortune of landing in front of the Red Queen, who ordered them to leave or die. While Alice sneaked off, The Queen of Hearts refused both options and ordered her cards to attack. The Red Queen revealed her monstrous form and power. She frightened away the cards with her attack. The Queen of Hearts was enraged by the cowardice of her cards, which drew a heartless to the anger and darkness in her heart. The Heartless attacked the Red Queen, knocking her down. However, the Red Queen recovered and destroyed the Heartless with a single attack. The Red Queen then proceeded to devour the Queen of Hearts. Lock, Shock, and Barrel found a portal to the video game dimension in the hopes of finding Oogie Boogie. They arrived inside Eggman's base, and began messing with his machines. It didn't take long for Eggman to find the intruders, and decided to take care of them personally. He arrived in his Egg Walker, ready to get rid of them. To his surprise, Lock figured out how to create some robotic skeletons from his machines. Eggman proceeded to blast the skeleton apart. In response, the pranksters threw a pumpkin bomb at Eggman, stunning him long enough for them to escape. Ganondorf, hearing about Maleficent's growing army sent Bowser to test one of her members to see if they were strong enough to use a Subspace Bomb on. Meanwhile, Hades had got a secret weapon to take out Zeus, and when Bowser arrived it was a perfect chance to test that weapon. This weapon was a replica of the Ice Titan. The King of the Koopas blasted the Colossus, with his own weapons, causing the frozen giant to collapse, and later fade into nothigness. Hades then blamed the the fact that he only had a replica of the Titans rather than the real deal on why he lost. He then retreated from the battlefield, with empty hands. After getting a new auto pilot installed into his ship, Razorbeard believed that it would make conquering the Glade of Dreams easier. Yet AUTO disobeyed his orders and took over the ship. With AUTO in command of the ship, Razorbeard had to use his powerful Grolgoth robot to retake his ship. AUTO realized what Razorbeard was up to and used the ship's resources against him. AUTO sent a group of robots to stop Razorbeard but he blasted them apart. Razorbeard then jumped to try and crush AUTO's forces but AUTO opened a trap door beneath Razorbeard's feet when he landed, sending him plummeting into a pit of lava. While Maleficent and Jafar were making plans, Master Xehanort entered the scene and expressed interest in joining their alliance. Not just about to let any old man into their group, Maleficent had Jafar create a weaker clone of himself to test Xehanort's power. Although Jafar's shadow knocked down the keyblade master, Master Xehanort recovered and fired a dark energy from his keyblade, easily destroying his opponent. Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War